Page orientation in an electronic document may not correspond to page orientation in the original document, referred to as the nominal page orientation, due to factors which may comprise scan direction, orientation of the original document on the scanner platen and other factors. The discrepancy between the page orientation in the electronic document and the nominal page orientation may lead to an undesirable, an unexpected, a less than optimal or an otherwise unsatisfactory outcome when processing the electronic document. For example, the difference in orientation may result in an undesirable outcome when a finishing operation is applied to a printed version of the electronic document. Exemplary finishing operations may comprise binding, stapling and other operations. Furthermore, in order to perform at an acceptable level of accuracy, some image processing operations, for example, optical character recognition (OCR), may require specifically oriented input data. Additionally, if the page orientation of an electronic document is unknown relative to the nominal page orientation, proper orientation for display on a viewing device, for example, a computer monitor, a handheld display and other display devices, may not be achieved.